


Baa Baa Red Sheep

by LeaderKrios



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderKrios/pseuds/LeaderKrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcor is summoned in one of the most shitty rituals he has ever experienced. His summoner has a rather unusual request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baa Baa Red Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've written any sort of fanfiction (or at least one that I was willing to post). I was inspired by the Transcendence AU of Gravity Falls. I was mostly inspired, though, by Dippin-dot's cute little demon sheep.

The circle was shoddy. The binding spells couldn’t of even kept a minor sprite in place, let alone Alcor the Dream Bender. The candles were ‘birthday cake’ scented and wreaked of a cheap, unconvincing attempt at vanilla. The space of the room was so small that the summoner, a barely even mature girl with a rather unconvincing poker face, was nearly face to face with the demon Alcor himself, body pressed against the wall and feet so close to the edge of the circle that one step would land her inside. A bed and dressing table shared the space of the demon’s summoning circle, lines drawn carefully under the furniture, some lines already broken from earlier re-positioning of the furniture. The summons itself felt like an insult to Alcor.

“W͎̰̥h̗̱̹̝͡ͅo̻̜̦͖͚̫͇͘ ͖̭͔̲͞da͕̭͉̣̩̻ṟ̝̦̣̱̫͡e̴̫̩̥̯s͠ ͎s̨̩u͙͕̰̞̬̫m̹̗̰͓͔m͍͍̻o̗̰̬͉͞n̟ ̳̣͇̣̻͔Al͍̗̗̥̠̙c̱̟͈o̢̮̦̳̯̫ͅr͈ ̖̯͈̮͈̙̪̕t̵͖h̺̼͓ͅe̴͕̥̤̥̫ͅ ̶͚̺̼̥͉̮D̮̕r̪͍͇͍̳̠e͚̪͖̻̤̖̙͘am͡b̼͚̜͢e͕̪̠͓̹̖n̮̥͔̦̮̘d̳̲̹͓͉ͅe̶̦̺̻͙r̨̥͚͙?̸̹” He questioned, eyes crazed and brimming with golden fire. His voice distorted and echoed throughout the enclosed space. The demon was in his fully transformed state of golden brick motif on inky silhouette. 

The girl swallowed hard before looking the demon in the eye with a determined expression, leaning forward with the upper half of her body in the circle, inches away from the demon’s grinning face. “My name is Alexandra Shelton and I want you to make me a demon.”

For a few good minutes there was complete silence, other than the pounding heart and nervous heavy breathing of Alcor’s summoner. When that silence was broken it was by a shrill, manic laugh. Alcor was doubled over, gripping his sides. She wanted to be a demon! He’d had people ask for riches, for good looks, love, fame, and power; but he had never had someone absolutely demand to be made a demon. Most people would have considered her request to be a curse.

Alex’s face was a particularly deep shade of red that started and ended on each ear. The demon had been laughing for several minutes straight at her request, one she had thought long and hard on, at that! For a moment her rage outweighed her fear and she stepped completely into the circle and looked the demon in the eyes.

O̫̦̜̹h̡̙̝̤̲.̷̲͖͍ Alcor thought, his laughter fading but his grin still plastered on his face, ear to ear. 

Oh this girl was a new kind of stupid. With a wave of his hand he pushed the girl into the very center of the circle, knocking her off her feet. He circled around Alex, looking her up and down as if thinking of all the ways this deal could be twisted in his favor. There were so many. So many things he could ask for in return. So many ways he could twist the wording of her request to cause a terrible eternal fate for the girl. She stared ahead at a fixed place in space with her withering poker face, determined to not give under the pressure of what she had just done.

Finally Alcor stopped behind the girl and leaned over her shoulder. Alex tried not to whimper as the demon’s breath grazed her neck. “͏W̠̞̼̱̪̩ͅh̛͙̖̺̪̜̥͔a͢t̞̞̦̮’̢͍̝̘s̶̤̞̙̖ͅͅ ̪̝̲͍̞i҉͉͓̻͙̬̘ņ̠ ̭͠i͔̥̳̺t̰͙ ̜f͔͎or̛̼̯̮ ͔͕͎̥̖̱́m̘͈̖̭͎͓e͚͉̟͔̥̯?̵̝̘̠ͅ”̢̮̲̫̺

She swallowed hard again, summoning up the strength for her sales pitch. “M-my soul.” She stuttered. Alcor chuckled as he began circling her again, as if he were a cat merely playing with it’s prey.

“T-that’s not all.”

He stopped, again, this time directly in front of her. If his grin could widen anymore than it already was then it’d be hanging off his face. “̧̜̲̺O̞̥h̖̜̯̤̼?̵ ̼͙͖͍̜A̢̬̲̺̦n̞͉͕͓͎͢d͇͝ ͕w̫̤̺͍̭͙͉h̢͔̙̖̪a̡̺̹̙t̸̻̞̙ ̝͉̣̘͞a̢̳̬̘̙̬̼̝r҉̦̹͕e̸̪̯͉̪̘̖ͅ ̝̮̝͟y͙̞ou̘̭͈̳̰̩ ̫̩̝s͖̘͞w̴͈̼̗͙͎e̪͓̖͇̳̭e̲̙͚̥͙͓t̸e̙͎n̵̙i̙̱̤n̩g̥̤̰̳̮̀ ͈̯͚͚̠̀ṭ̶̣̦ḫ̱̺̭͓͠è̩̺ ̸̩͕͖̯̜̬̞p͎̱̖̫̗͈o͙͢t̢̲̯͙͎̱͔͚ ҉w̴i̬̜̻̦̫t҉̤͓̖͉̲h͕̥̣̲͕̩͕̀,͕̬͉̩͚̞̺͢ ͚̭̯̯̫̜l͕̜̖̗i̩̳̜̼̟t̙̜͎͉̦̖͇t͚̥l̮͠e̥̮͇͍ ͔͓̥̙̙̬l̦̰̯̻̞̻̼͟a̳̦̮m̗͎ͅb̘͍̩̙͔̱̀?̰̫̀”

She stood shakily and made her way over to what Alcor assumed was her bed. She sat, taking deep breaths before looking up at the demon that had followed her and was now cockily sitting atop her bedpost with his legs crossed and cheek resting in his palm. He made a hand gesture suggesting she get on with it.

“In exchange for making me into a demon, of at least medium threat, you may have my soul/eternal servitude and...” Another deep breath, “all memories of my human life. The good, bad and the ugly. I won’t remember being human, and for all I know I’ve served you since the beginning of time.”

Oh this is good. The girl’s words sent a shiver up his spine. He’d been offered memories before, quite often actually. But only pieces of memories. Relinquishing all her memories was like asking for the equivalence of death, of never being the same person ever again. It was a heavy offer, one obviously weighted in Alcor’s favor. Unless the girl wanted to forget, which he was sure was the case. But even then, a deal that the Dreambender couldn’t refuse.

“͏̞͇̞̞D̵e̴a̷̲̺l͖̬.̙͖͇̫̦”͙͇̦͈ He extended his hand towards the girl, blue flames extending from the tips of his fingers to his wrists. Alex hesitated, looking up at the demon’s extended hand. She closed her eyes and whispered something under here breath. Alcor heard her words as “Finally, I’m free” before she reached up and took his hand in a firm grip.

As the flames slowly engulfed her arm and made its way to the rest of her body she looked into the demon’s eyes as tears began to stream down her face. As the final bit of her body was consumed by the fire a slight smile came to her lips.

“Thank you.” she whispered. 

Alex’s body vanished and in it’s place was a red demon sheep with black barbed horns. Alcor gently pulled the sleeping sheep into the mindscape and reclined next the it, chuckling softly to himself. He ran his hands through her wool.

Around them gathered many other demon sheep, coming to inspect the newcomer. One particularly large ram asked what their new sister would be called.

“Her name is Aries, a rather fiery lamb.” He mused. “One day she might even become a powerful demon, as one day you all might, but right now she is a sleepy lamb in the servitude of Alcor the Dreambender.”  
Aries baaed softly in her sleep, nuzzling the hand of her master for comfort. And so a new sheep join the herd.


End file.
